Atteinte à la virilité
by Mimoo
Summary: Honte à lui, Fred a laissé passer la moquerie de trop. Fière de son coup, Hermione jubile. Ah oui ? Ah il n'est pas viril ? C'est ce qu'on verra... OS


**Auteur :** Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages et je ne suis pas payée =)

**Rating :** T (enfin, c'est une mesure de prudence... parce que bon, y a rien de bien grave là-dedans, mais je préfère quand même faire attention)

**Genre :** Humour/Romance

**Résumé :** Honte à lui, Fred a laissé passer la moquerie de trop. Fière de son coup, Hermione jubile. Ah oui ? Ah il n'est pas viril ? C'est ce qu'on verra...

_**Note :** Petit O.S comme ça, à nouveau sans prétention, juste issu de ma cervelle de piaf qui a désiré torturer une nouvelle fois Hermione et Fred :D_

_Ah, et je ne tiens pas franchement compte du tome 6 (le début, c'est à dire l'été)._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

**Atteinte à la virilité**

.  
.

Fred et George avaient leur propre appartement, leur boutique à Londres, loin d'ici, pourtant Hermione nota qu'en deux mois de vacances elle les avait vus tous les jours au Terrier où elle était également venue se reposer en attendant la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Si au départ elle avait pensé qu'ils venaient justement pour les voir, Harry et elle, après trois semaines elle avait finalement compris qu'il n'en était rien. Malgré toutes leurs moqueries à l'égard de Ron qui était le « Ronnie à sa Maman », leurs discussions avec Harry concernant l'indépendance qu'ils jugeaient avoir bien mérité et leur attitude nonchalante comme s'ils venaient ici en touristes étrangers, Fred et George étaient encore des gamins qui avaient besoin de leur famille autour d'eux. Constatation ô combien jubilatoire dans la mesure où elle tenait là de quoi se foutre royalement d'eux après toutes ces années au cours desquelles ils n'avaient cessé de la rendre chèvre.

Août touchait à sa fin, les lettres de Poudlard avaient finalement atterrit grâce à Coquecrigrue -et certainement pas Errol agonisant toujours- entre les mains de leurs propriétaires et Hermione commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires pour ne pas avoir à le faire au dernier moment. Dans une semaine Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle retourneraient sur les bancs de l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione n'aurait sût dire si elle en était heureuse ou pas. Après tout la guerre était désormais imminente et le Ministère avait été contraint de l'avouer publiquement. Repartir à l'école signifiait redevenir de simples étudiants écartés soigneusement de tous dangers par des adultes qui les croyaient trop jeunes. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas du genre casse-cou -ça c'était Harry- la jeune femme avouait sans retenue qu'elle aurait préféré combattre avec l'Ordre au lieu de passer une année de plus partagée entre la bibliothèque, les cours et ses amis.

Mais pour l'heure ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers les jumeaux Weasley dont elle avait achevé la pénible analyse après les avoir vus débarquer en plein petit-déjeuner, pimpants et désireux de profiter des derniers jours en compagnie de leurs cadets. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel au souvenir de Fred lui piquant son toast, puis repensa à leurs allées-venues prouvant leur attachement à leur maison d'enfance et se remit à sourire. Le tout en pliant un vieux t-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle le déposa d'un geste avisé sur son oreiller, ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et s'étira tranquillement avant de se tourner vers la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Percy qu'elle investissait momentanément.

Les garçons étaient dans le jardin, ils étaient partis disputer un faux match de Quidditch après avoir mangé, et Ginny était sûrement en train de les admirer, les maudissant puisqu'elle n'avait pas de balai. Hermione attrapa un bouquin dans sa malle ouverte -_Moi, le magicien_- et descendit d'un pas léger les étages jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cuisine. Sur un sourire pour Molly qui tricotait près d'une fenêtre, la brune sortit de la maison et ses yeux se plissèrent par automatisme quand ils se retrouvèrent en contact avec la forte lumière du soleil déjà au zénith. Ils s'étaient tous levés tard, comme chaque jour, et leur rythme s'était singulièrement décalé. Une nouvelle chose à rectifier avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Sans aucune surprise elle vit Ginny assise au pied d'un vieux chêne, à la fois heureuse et envieuse, qui fixait Harry sur son éclair de feu, lui-même riant aux éclats près de Ron. Hermione vint s'installer près de son amie, appréhenda la scène aérienne et ouvrit son livre à la première page.

« Tu lis encore Lockhart ? », fit cependant Ginny en l'interrompant dans son geste.

Elle paraissait un peu étonnée et narquoise. Hermione prit une jolie teinte carmin mais confirma d'un signe de tête. Leur ancien professeur avait beau être un usurpateur et un imbécile vaniteux qui ne savait en fait même plus qui il était, elle aimait beaucoup ses œuvres. Et puis il était amnésique mais toujours aussi séduisant... Une raison de plus pour se perdre dans ses histoires abracadabrantes. Peut-être un peu trop abracadabrantes d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme en revint à sa lecture, se perdit une dizaine de minutes entre les lignes -toutes destinées à mettre en valeur l'auteur- et sursauta violemment lorsqu'une pomme bien rouge s'écrasa bruyamment à ses pieds. Ginny s'esclaffa discrètement et Hermione releva la tête en sourcillant pour voir Fred lui tirer la langue depuis son balai, penché vers elle.

« Désolé, j'ai pas réussit à la rattraper », expliqua-t-il si négligemment qu'elle sût immédiatement qu'il lui mentait.

En fait il devait même s'être attendu à ce que le fruit mûr ne la frappe en pleine figure, ce qui aurait été amusant et aurait suscité des moqueries pour les années à venir. Hermione le fusilla donc de ses perles marrons, le vit lui faire un clin d'œil et partir en direction de son jumeau. Ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois...

« Tes frères sont des imbéciles, déclara-t-elle pour Ginny à voix basse.

-Tous mes frères ou juste George ?, gloussa cette dernière.

-Tous, et c'était Fred... »

A ces mots Ginny inclina la tête sur le côté et ses paupières se plissèrent comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Hermione arqua un sourcil, interrogatrice.

« Comment tu sais que c'était Fred et pas George ?

-Ses cheveux, répondit distraitement la brune en dardant son regard sur les jumeaux. Il les a coupé un peu plus courts que l'autre animal.

-Bien observé », concéda Ginny qui contemplait également ses frères avec attention et venait de voir la différence si infime.

Les mèches rousses battaient les oreilles de George alors que celles de Fred descendaient un centimètre plus bas. Avec un sourire rusé, la cadette jura mentalement qu'elle ne se ferait ainsi plus jamais avoir et qu'elle s'empresserait de dénoter cette dissimilitude à sa mère. Laquelle était toujours la victime des jumeaux qui jouaient constamment à échanger leurs identités. Maintenant qu'elle savait ça, elle non plus ne s'y laisserait plus prendre. Ginny remercia silencieusement son amie, se reprit dans son observation du ballet aérien au-dessus de sa tête et Hermione referma le bouquin de Gilderoy Lockhart en soupirant.

« Je m'ennuie... »

Foutues vacances. A cause d'elles et parce qu'elle ne faisait rien à longueur de journée hormis le ménage pour aider Molly, elle perdait toute assiduité et rigueur. A coup sûr elle aurait beaucoup plus de mal que les dernières années à se remettre dans le bain quand McGonagall, Rogue ou encore Flitwick lui donnerait des devoirs. Non seulement elle n'arrivait plus à lire tant elle trouvait le temps long mais en plus elle était fatiguée de ne rien faire. Ginny lui accorda une œillade amusée et s'agita sur l'herbe pour finalement lui faire face.

« On peut jouer à un jeu si tu veux !, s'enjoua-t-elle et Hermione déposa son livre près d'elle.

-A quoi ?

-La chaîne de mots magiques. »

Hermione lui répliqua qu'elle n'était pas sorcière de naissance et donc qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ledit jeu. Ginny croisa les jambes sous elle, frotta ses paumes contre son jean et sourit plus largement encore.

« Je dis un mot, et avec la dernière syllabe tu en formes un autre. Mais uniquement des mots relatifs à la magie. Aucun terme moldu. Et tu as le droit à te contenter de la phonétique de la dernière syllabe, explicita-t-elle fortement.

-Très bien. Qui commence ? »

Bien que le concept lui parut un peu enfantin et qu'elle aurait encore préféré jouer aux échecs, Hermione se prépara à jouer en espérant que cette courte récréation lui permettrait d'oublier sa morosité.

« Centaure, lança Ginny avec concentration.

-La dernière syllabe ? Eh bien... Remède », répondit Hermione en se tenant attentive.

Et ainsi de suite, les mots commencèrent à déferler de leurs deux bouches, parfois avec quelque temps de retard. Hermione se surprit à beaucoup aimer cette petite partie qui était plus instructive qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et qui lui permis même d'apprendre quelques trucs concernant les sorciers. Des noms de créatures magiques, de plantes, d'objets auxquels elle n'avait jamais été confrontée. Elle était si bien concentrée qu'elle en oublia petit à petit la présence des garçons quelque part près d'elle, dans les airs. Ginny lui répondait, elle répliquait, elles se souriaient et riaient parfois, et avant que Hermione n'ait eut le temps de s'en rendre compte il fut bientôt l'heure de déjeuner.

« Harpie ! »

La brunette ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Peeves », déclara une voix grave et un souffle doux vint lui caresser le front.

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, surprise, et se retrouva nez à nez -au sens propre comme au figuré- avec Fred qui la jaugea avec un brin de stupéfaction dû à sa réaction assez vive. Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent à cause de leur proximité soudaine et elle reprit sa position initiale avant que les lèvres du jeune homme ne lui apparaissent trop attirantes. A vrai dire il n'aurait fallu que quelques centimètres pour que leurs bouches se retrouvent collées et si elle en venait à l'amère déduction qu'elle aurait dû se pencher un peu plus en arrière pour pouvoir l'embrasser, c'était que l'heure était grave.

Pas que l'idée de donner un baiser à Fred Weasley ne la dérange, bien au contraire, mais elle doutait fortement de son comportement après ça. Déjà que ressentir quelque chose pour lui était assez déroutant...

Hermione s'était toujours préparée à tout dans la vie. Les études, l'amitié, les difficultés financières quand elle serait plus âgée, les possibles disputes avec Ron, la fin du monde si Voldemort gagnait la guerre, la fin de ladite guerre s'il la perdait, les mauvaises notes -ou bonnes- aux contrôles, tout. Elle maîtrisait le sujet « ma vie » du début à la fin en passant par ses projets et ses rêves. Vestige d'une enfance très cadrée sans doute, toujours était-il qu'elle s'était préparée à tout. Sauf une chose, une toute petite chose qu'elle avait négligé parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais cru. Une chose, un mot, cinq lettres, une calamité : a-m-o-u-r. Elle avait déjà était attirée par quelques garçons, dont Viktor Krum et même Ron, mais tomber amoureuse, ça jamais. Dans sa tête il était clair que ses études, ses amis puis sa carrière venaient en premier plan. Le reste avait été largement occulté et elle dédaignait les écervelées qui tombaient dans le panneau.

Sauf que maintenant elle en était une, d'écervelée, et qu'elle y était tombée, dans le panneau.

Si elle avait eut l'audace d'embrasser Fred pour qui elle éprouvait depuis quelques mois des sentiments trop forts à gérer, Hermione aurait perdu le contrôle de sa vie, de ses envies et d'elle-même. Pour commencer elle aurait été incapable de le regarder en face après ça, ensuite elle se serait mise à bafouiller devant lui, à rougir de plus en plus, à se montrer distraite parce qu'elle n'aurait cessé d'y penser et elle serait même allée jusqu'à lui demander de sortir avec elle. Et donc se prendre une grande claque dans la gueule parce que Fred sortait avec Angelina... Monde injuste.

« On y va ? »

La question de Ginny l'arracha à ses songes et Hermione acquiesça en se mettant sur pieds. Ron, Harry et George étaient déjà sur le perron où les attendait Molly. La jeune femme tourna la tête par réflexe vers Fred qui marchait près de Ginny et grimaça en le trouvant absolument adorable, souriant et survolté. Excessif, comme toujours, gamin, comme toujours, craquant avec ses fossettes et ses tâches de rousseur, comme toujours, ironique, comme toujours, narquois, comme toujours, et en couple, comme... comme depuis cinq mois...

.

.

Après une journée peu riche en émotion puisque passée à bouquiner sur le canapé du salon pendant que ses amis discutaient, jouaient aux échecs -surtout Ron- et s'échangeaient quelques potins sur des sorciers dont elle ne connaissait parfois pas le nom -des amis de la famille-, Hermione prit place à table en compagnie de Ginny et sourit gentiment à Remus Lupin qui était venu dîner avec les Weasley. Il avait l'air plus fatigué encore que d'habitude pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la personne à qui il rêvait de parler et laissa donc à Harry la possibilité de discuter avec lui -tout en essayant de lui soutirer des informations à propos de l'avancée des choses concernant la guerre.

La brune posa un coude sur la nappe, son menton dans sa paume et ferma les yeux d'une lassitude due au manque d'activité. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il fallut bien évidemment qu'elle croise le regard amusé de Fred sur elle depuis l'autre bout de la table et ses yeux papillonnèrent rapidement vers d'autres lieux avant qu'elle n'ait l'envie de baver. N'empêchait qu'il la regardait, qu'il lui souriait, et que son cœur se gonflait d'une fierté qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Depuis quand au juste devait-elle se sentir fière d'être observée ? Décidément, ce type finirait par avoir raison d'elle et autrement que par les moqueries pour une fois. Ron lui tendit le saladier, Hermione le remercia dans un grognement qui dû en surprendre plus d'un puisque tous se tournèrent plus ou moins vers elle et elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, honteuse.

« Miss Granger est d'humeur boudeuse aujourd'hui, s'empressa de taquiner George juste en face d'elle.

-Et puis cette façon de ronchonner n'est pas très féminine », rajouta son jumeau immédiatement.

Hermione les assassina du regard sous les rires de leurs amis et en voyant Molly les couver d'un regard où se mélangeaient réprobation et affection, un sourire mauvais s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Mine de rien, elle passa le saladier à Ginny et récupéra ses couverts avant de lâcher :

« Au moins, et même si je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas très féminin, j'arrive à être virile, _moi_. »

George et Ginny ricanèrent de concert et Ron sourit en coin alors que Fred sourcillait, le haut des joues se teintant de rouge.

« Tu insinues que je ne suis pas viril ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé et en persistant à sourire.

Hermione avala une feuille de salade assaisonnée, le contempla avec satisfaction et fit la moue.

« Non, pas un soupçon de virilité. »

Les rires redoublèrent autour d'eux.

« Deux zéros pour 'Mione !, glapit Ron que Fred fustigea d'une œillade meurtrière.

-Et quels sont tes arguments ? », interrogea George dans un soucis de défendre sa moitié vexée -et aussi, très certainement, parce qu'il était identique à cette moitié et que tout ce qui s'appliquait à Fred était aussi valable pour lui.

Si Hermione disait que Fred n'était pas viril, cela voulait dire que George ne l'était pas non plus. Feignant la réflexion, ladite Hermione laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole pour un réquisitoire qui lui ferait du bien et empêcherait, elle l'espérait, Fred de continuer à se moquer d'elle jusqu'au lendemain.

« Je commence par quoi ? Ah oui. Désolée George mais, si vous vous étiez bien regardés dans un miroir, vous auriez vu qu'on peine à vous donner la quinzaine...

-Trois zéros, gloussa Ginny alors que ses aînés rougissaient en chœur.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Hermione en toisant particulièrement Fred. Pour un homme soi-disant viril, je te signale que tu es aussi douillet qu'une fouine, ce qui ramène à te comparer à Malefoy qui chouine pour un rien. Hier tu t'es coincé le doigt dans une porte et tu as courut voir ta mère pour qu'elle te soigne.

-Quatre zéros !

-Et en parlant de maternité, il me semble que tu as quelques difficultés à te séparer du domicile familial, non ? »

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Hermione serait déjà morte.

Avec une certaine délectation, la jeune femme vit Fred se remettre à manger en bougonnant pendant que Ginny annonçait un score final de 5-0 et que les convives acclamaient cette expertise parfaite en tout point. George, bien qu'un peu piqué au vif par la remarque sur leur apparence, la proclama tout de même comme son maître, donnant une raison de plus aux autres pour rire, et Hermione finit par imiter son ami et recommença à déguster sa salade.

Pour la première fois en cinq ans, elle venait de rabattre le clapet d'un des membres du duo infernal, c'était une victoire à savourer lentement et consciencieusement. Et ce même si elle se doutait que les retombées ne se feraient pas tarder. Fred allait se venger dans peu de temps, avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard en fait, et elle devait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Il avait été capable, à son début de séjour, de fouiller dans ses bagages pour y prendre tous ses sous-vêtements et les accrocher en guise de guirlande autour d'un pommier, alors oui, elle s'attendait à tout. George l'aiderait sûrement à prendre sa revanche. Tant pis. Elle préférait savoir qu'elle allait en baver plutôt que de regretter son geste bien trop jouissif.

.

.

La vengeance de Fred lui tomba sur le bout du nez le soir-même, alors qu'elle souhaitait en riant une bonne nuit à Ginny.

Hermione bailla doucement, ouvrit la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Percy et se souvint en souriant de l'attitude du jeune homme après le repas. Fred ne lui avait pas reparlé une seule fois et s'était contenté de comploter à voix basse avec George jusqu'à ce que Molly ne leur demande s'ils voulaient dormir au Terrier ou s'ils transplanaient. Parce que Lupin restait et investissait donc leur vieille chambre, les jumeaux avaient disparut dans deux craquement sonores succincts. Hermione revoyait encore le coup d'œil furieux que lui avait adressé le rouquin qu'elle avait titillé avant de s'en aller. A coup sûr qu'elle l'avait vexé, et méchamment en plus de ça. A Poudlard Fred et George avaient une réputation de fauteurs de trouble, oui, mais aussi de Don Juan. Personne n'avait jamais remis en cause leur virilité même si, et elle avait bel et bien énoncé une vérité, ils avaient des visages d'enfants trop turbulents.

La jeune femme retint un petit rire sardonique, tout en pensant à toutes ces filles qui étaient passées dans leurs bras et dont elle ne faisait, malheureusement, pas partie. Non pas qu'elle aurait voulu être une mijaurée de plus à se réveiller dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, mais avoir leur attention ne lui aurait pas déplu. Et si possible une attention différente de celle qu'ils lui accordaient basée sur la plaisanterie et le quolibet un peu blessant quelques fois. Ils l'aimaient beaucoup, aucun doute là-dessus, mais l'affection relevait plus de la fraternité et c'était amusant d'être la deuxième petite-soeur mais affligeant quand on tombait amoureux de l'un d'eux. Oui. Un minimum d'attention et pas de drague pathétique afin de parvenir à leurs fins -un droit de sortie après le couvre-feu pour se rendre en cuisine par exemple- ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

Hermione soupira donc, entra dans sa chambre sans un bruit et referma tout aussi silencieusement. Elle avait toujours la main sur la poignet quand une paume se plaqua contre sa bouche et qu'un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la presser contre un corps chaud et vraisemblablement plus grand et fort qu'elle. Son cœur fit une violente embardée, elle essaya de se dégager de toutes ses forces ou d'au moins réussir à attraper sa baguette dans sa poche mais un rire retentit dans l'obscurité de la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle en reconnut le propriétaire. Hermione cessa dès lors de se débattre et ses paupières se refermèrent de soulagement.

« Alors comme ça je ne suis pas viril ? »

Imbécile.

Fred la lâcha brutalement, pour mieux rabattre ses mains sur ses épaules et la retourner face à lui. Hermione grinça des dents en affichant une expression des plus consternées. Grâce à la lune la chambre de Percy vibrait d'une lumière très pâle et ses yeux eurent tôt faits de s'habituer à la nébulosité ambiante. Son assaillant la fixait en souriant.

« Je t'ai fait peur ?, constata-t-il sans même sembler remarquer le regard blasé qu'elle lui lançait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, rumina la brune.

-Attends... »

Il dégaina sa propre baguette, la darda sur la porte par-dessus la tête de son amie et lança un sort d'assourdissement. Hermione profita du fait qu'il lui libère une épaule pour le contourner et rejoindre le bureau de la petite chambrée, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et réprimant toute envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Alors ?, insista-t-elle dès qu'il eut délaissé sa baguette sur ledit bureau.

-Je viens te prouver qu'il n'y a pas plus viril que moi, affirma Fred avec conviction, maintenant à côté d'elle.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre au juste ? »

Il se renfrogna, réfléchit un instant -prouvant qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé- puis lui empoigna soudain le bras et la ramena contre lui d'un geste si brusque que Hermione sursauta et se laissa tomber sur son torse en réprimant un cri de douleur -son bras !- et de surprise. Sans aucune douceur, il l'obligea à se redresser et deux doigts se posèrent sous son menton. Fred se reprit à sourire, amusé de la voir soudain angoissée alors qu'elle s'était jouée de lui pendant la soirée avec un aplomb et une assurance qu'il ne lui avait pas reconnut. Mais à vrai dire, si Hermione était effectivement en proie à une subite panique intérieure, elle n'était en rien due à l'absence de délicatesse de cette étreinte forcée. Il s'agissait juste pour elle d'ignorer les éternels lutins de Cornouailles dansant dans son ventre qui lui faisaient comprendre comme toujours qu'elle aimait cet idiot et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup trop d'être si proche de lui d'un point de vu physique.

Pareillement à la petite scènette matinale, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elle puisse embrasser les lèvres étirées dans un rictus mutin. Elle doutait toutefois de l'accueil d'un tel baiser. Il y avait Angelina, et puis le fait qu'il la voit comme une gamine, sans compter qu'il n'était là que pour regagner sa fierté de mâle égratignée un peu plus tôt. S'il pensait que la brutaliser un peu lui permettrait de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être « homme », il se trompait lourdement. Seulement les intentions du jeune homme n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes, du moins dans leur accomplissement. Il avait plutôt usé de sa force pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

« Si tu admets que tu as tort, je t'épargne le viol », plaisanta-t-il en étant certain qu'elle se mettrait à rougir et lui hurler de s'en aller d'ici avant qu'elle ne lui jette un sort.

Hermione s'empourpra, en effet, mais rien ne vint. Tétanisée, le souffle court et le cerveau en ébullition, la brune refoulait son besoin de dire une bêtise ou de le provoquer alors qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se taise. Bien sûr qu'il ne ferait rien d'elle, ni de leurs deux corps, il allait juste l'humilier à coup de petites phrases -du genre « je suis peut-être pas viril mais toi, le rat de bibliothèque, voilà quoi... »- et si elle se risquait à rouvrir la bouche pour lui rire au nez un « pas cap' » il finirait par se douter de quelque chose. Elle l'avait habitué à une Hermione réservée, réellement rat de bibliothèque, capable de lui tenir tête avec des mots virulents mais sage et sérieuse. Malheureusement se taire ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. A moins qu'il ne croit qu'elle était trop choquée pour répondre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hors de propos et radotage. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Fred parut désarçonné et Hermione cria à ses membres de s'écarter de lui, ce qu'ils ne firent assurément pas.

Il y avait un adage disant que le corps et le cerveau n'étaient jamais en accord mais que le cerveau, et donc la raison, avait toujours l'avantage. Il suffisait donc, normalement, que la brune commande à son corps de bouger pour qu'il le fasse. Nonobstant, elle constata âprement que son corps devait avoir son propre cerveau car ses pieds ne la guidèrent pas loin de Fred. Elle eut beau tempêter mentalement, prier, supplier et se remettre à beugler, ses jambes restèrent plantées au sol, ses bras ne cherchèrent pas à se dérober des mains qui les immobilisaient et son visage resta offert à la vue d'un Fred dérouté.

La seule chose que parvint à contrôler Hermione après quelques secondes de lutte interne furent ses yeux, qui se mirent dès lors à s'éparpiller sur le nez, les joues pâles, la bouche fine, les pupilles dilatées par la nuit presque noire, les sourcils clairs, le front caché par quelques épis et le menton discret. Et savoir que Fred était nettement plus beau de près n'était pas la chose la plus constructive qu'elle ait pu penser et qui aurait pu la secourir. Elle se voyait assez mal sourire, balancer « tu sais qu't'es chou toi ? » et continuer à profiter de cette vision qui alimenterait ses rêves plus tard.

« Je te l'ai dit », souffla le frère de Ron et Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas défaillir.

La pièce était insonorisée, alors pourquoi Diable Fred devait-il murmurer d'une voix aussi rauque pour lui parler ?

« Lâche-moi s'il te plait, imposa Hermione qui pouvait encore se vanter de maîtriser sa langue.

-Rêve !, claironna son vis-à-vis en retrouvant toute sa gaieté. Soit tu me dis que tu as eut tort, soit tu finis sur ce lit avec moi. »

Ne souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre -ou presque pas, si peu- la jeune femme se remit à garder le silence et se contenta de l'assassiner d'un regard qu'elle voulait le plus froid possible. Fred attendit, ses fossettes se creusèrent au fur et à mesure, et il eut un mouvement d'épaule signifiant le fatalisme.

« Très bien. »

Hermione fut propulsée en arrière par les deux mains qui la maintenaient.

Elle ferma les yeux en se crispant, attendant un choc certain, à la place de quoi son dos heurta bel et bien le mur de la chambre mais dans un contact trop doux pour être honnête. Elle commençait tout juste à se rendre compte que Fred l'avait retenue juste avant l'impact quand le corps de son ami retrouva sa promiscuité avec le sien. Les bras tendus et les mains de part et d'autre de la tête brune, Fred observa attentivement l'attitude de la jeune femme qu'il venait de coincer entre la paroi et lui. Avec une certaine irritation il remarqua qu'elle était en train de se détendre. Hermione était une coriace, mais il l'était encore plus et il ne partirait pas de cette chambre sans avoir eut des excuses. Toujours de cette poigne dépourvue de tendresse, Fred attrapa la nuque gracile d'une paume, déposa l'autre sur les hanches féminines et happa les lèvres de sa cadette si violemment que Hermione tressauta une deuxième fois et disjoncta totalement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ses cils battirent dans le vide alors que l'accès à sa bouche était forcée par la langue de Fred et son cerveau implosa.

Il l'embrassait. Il était en train de l'embrasser. Impossible, inconcevable, irréaliste. Les battements de son cœur se décuplèrent dans sa poitrine et un gémissement traitreusement bruyant s'échappa entre deux pressions. Gémissement que Fred ne pouvait qu'entendre et qui le poussa à se reculer, la laissant tremblante et les jambes flageolantes. Hermione retrouva alors tous ses sens et s'horrifia de s'être dénoncée involontairement. Pourtant Fred n'amorça aucun interrogatoire sur cette réaction étrange qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir. Il eut un bref éclat de rire taquin avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

« Je rêve où ça ne te déplait pas ? »

C'était normalement le moment où elle répliquait quelque chose de très intelligent qui lui faisait remballer son adorable petit sourire et le forçait à baisser les bras. C'était également le moment où Hermione comprit que si Fred ne recommençait pas à l'embrasser dans la seconde, c'était _elle_ qui le violait.

« Tu n'es pas viril et tu embrasses mal », mentit-elle en désespoir de cause.

Mais ça ne prenait plus.

Fred arqua un sourcil, reprit sa posture précédente à cela près qu'il se colla à elle de tout son corps et que la main qui était sensée regagner la hanche de Hermione préféra se faufiler sous le gilet qu'elle portait pour atteindre la peau douce avant de se glisser dans son dos et caresser le creux de ses reins. La jeune femme déglutit, calma de toutes ses forces ses hormones frétillantes de bonheur de se retrouver si près d'un mâle et ses poings se serrèrent par réflexe. Néanmoins, lorsque Fred reposa sa bouche contre la sienne, cette fois Hermione répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur qui dut l'étonner puisqu'il se laissa un instant dominer avant de reprendre.

Oui.

Oui il était viril. Peut-être qu'il avait feint d'être aussi brutal auparavant, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, Hermione devait l'avouer. Aucune femmelette n'embrassait quelqu'un comme ça, pas avec autant de passion, pas de façon à donner envie à sa partenaire de le déshabiller immédiatement et de manière très indécente. Il n'était plus le garçon aux allures d'adolescent qui riait ou se moquait, il était juste un homme expérimenté qui lui donnait la chair de poule en se montrant à la fois toujours aussi fougueux mais aussi tendre et appliqué. On ne l'avait jamais embrassé de la sorte, pas même Viktor qui lui avait pourtant fait découvrir un grand nombre de plaisirs jugés inconvenants. Mais peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'elle n'ait pas été amoureuse de lui.

Hermione mordilla le bout de lèvre qui explorait son palais, Fred répliqua en remontant sa main dans son dos et la fit revenir entre eux deux pour passer impunément sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir entendu rire de l'entendre gémir une deuxième fois et se plaquer à lui, empressée et embrasée, quand il délaissa finalement sa bouche pour venir lui effleurer la peau de son cou. Ne s'en souciant absolument pas de toute manière, Hermione inclina la tête pour lui offrir une meilleure capture et ses sourcils se plissèrent alors qu'elle se demandait si tout ça n'était pas dangereux pour son cœur. Elle avait l'impression de mourir... Crever de désir ne la dérangeait aucunement, mais passer l'arme à gauche signifiait de ne plus jamais avoir droit aux attouchements de Fred et ça, il en était hors de question.

Un froid soudain lui apprit que sa nuque avait honteusement été abandonnée par la main du jeune homme et Hermione s'apprêta à vociférer une insulte pour qu'il remette tout de suite ses doigts à leur place. Elle n'en fit rien, puisque Fred avait eut une meilleure idée pour l'emplacement de sa menotte et tenait désormais et fermement sa cuisse droite. Elle n'en fit rien et pire encore, abdiqua entièrement et pleinement. Suivant ce qu'il lui ordonnait d'une pression équivoque, Hermione écarta sa jambe et la releva jusqu'à aller à l'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il la soulevait de terre sans aucun mal de cette même main qui avait coulé jusqu'à ses fesses. Ses propres bras vinrent s'enrouler autour du cou du rouquin qui se redressa légèrement. Suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait touchée.

« J'embrasse toujours aussi mal ?, chuchota-t-il avec un certain éraillement de ses cordes vocales. qui prouvait que le désir de Hermione était réciproque.

-Toujours, affirma cette dernière dans un sourire.

-Hey... »

Fred fit semblant de bouder, elle lui piqua un baiser à la commissure des lèvres et il colla son front au sien.

« Si on récapitule, je ne suis pas viril, j'embrasse mal, et mes menaces de viols se retrouvent contrariées par le fait que tu sois consentante. J'ai bon ? »

Hermione acquiesça simplement.

« J'aurai dû faire ça dès le début dans ce cas... »

Incertaine, la jeune femme le sonda d'un coup d'œil sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Fred soupira, sérieux, et laissa finalement échapper, les joues rouges :

« George et moi étions persuadé que tu nous détestais, ou quelque chose du genre... Alors j'ai cru que j'avais aucune chance avec toi. Si j'avais sût, je serai venu t'embêter bien plus tôt. »

Bien que Hermione se mette à danser la java dans sa tête, elle s'obligea à afficher l'air le plus concerné qui soit et à ne surtout pas espérer qu'il y ait une quelconque déclaration dans ce qui venait d'être énoncé. Fred détourna un court instant les yeux, gêné, et revint vers elle avec de la détermination plein les pupilles.

« Tu savais que j'ai rompu avec Angelina ?, s'enquit-il, léger et comme si c'était un détail insignifiant.

-Non, s'étrangla la brune, si heureuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Sincèrement, tu me plais énormément 'Mione. Peut-être que l'attirance est à sens unique, mais bon, autant le tenter. »

Ses propos furent agrémentés d'une grimace inquiète que la jeune femme souhaita faire disparaître le plus vite possible.

« Je ne pense pas, fit-elle donc prudemment.

-Tu ne pense pas quoi ?, reprit Fred dont les sourcils se froncèrent brièvement.

-Que ce soit à sens unique... »

Elle ne dirait pas je t'aime, pas tout de suite, en grande partie parce que cela le ferait fuir. Il était attiré, pas amoureux, et elle le connaissait assez pour anticiper sa réaction. Mais il lui tendait la main et elle n'allait certainement pas la rejeter. Et puis le sourire qu'il arbora effaça toutes ses craintes de le voir douter de ce qu'il avait proposé en quelques sous-entendus. De sa propre initiative Hermione l'embrassa chastement et d'une petite tape sur l'épaule le pria de bien vouloir la lâcher. Fred rigola doucement, la laissa ramener ses pieds sur terre mais resta pressé contre elle. Avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher -oui, il comptait bien dormir avec elle même si c'était en tout bien tout honneur- ou qu'ils discutent un peu plus de ce début de relation, il avait un dernier détail à régler.

« Maintenant que je t'ai prouvé à quel point je pouvais être un mâle hors du commun, tu _l'_admets oui ou non ? »

Hermione resta silencieuse en se demandant si elle devait dire la vérité ou le charrier une dernière fois. Une oeillade furtive à son égard lui apprit qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à l'indigner sinon quoi il deviendrait irascible, hautain et trop fier pour elle. Et puis elle n'aimait pas perdre, ni avouer qu'elle avait tort. Aussi se massa-t-elle l'arrête du nez comme si elle était face à un problème compliqué à résoudre, puis redressa le menton et asséna avec un immense sourire :

« Fred... Crois-moi... Le jour où tu te montreras viril, il neigera au Sahara. »

.  
_**The End**_

.

Raaaaaaaaaaah... J'avoue, la fin est comme... Bâclée. Et pourtant je me suis arrachée les cheveux pour savoir ce qu'ils pourraient se dire ou faire . Mais rien, que dalle, nada, j'arrive pas à faire mieux... Même après avoir laissé mariner mon imagination quelques jours, j'ai beau y faire ça change pas XD

Désolée donc.

Enfin bref, j'espère au moins vous avoir divertit. Et puis si ce n'est pas le cas (et même si ça l'est) vous avez le droit de vous plaindre. Si si, c'est possible. Suffit juste de cliquer en bas !

Mim'


End file.
